The present invention relates to a headset and a corresponding headset cable.
Headsets are widely used in airplanes as well as for air traffic control ATC. A headset typically comprises a boom microphone for detecting the speech from the wearer of the headset and one or two electro-acoustic transducers for reproducing audio signals.
It is an object of the invention to provide a headset and a corresponding headset cable which can be widely used around the world in particular for air traffic control.